


Broken Galaxy

by Master_ObiWan_Kenobi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abandonment, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkwardness, Bottom Armitage Hux, Crying, Cute, Dom/sub, Emotional, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hidden Feelings, Hux is scared, I will add some tags later, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Kylo Ren, Slapping, Top Kylo Ren, Wait for it, a lot of it, idk how to tag bro, stormpilot is a small thing in this and in further chapters, they cause the mpreg, weird devices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_ObiWan_Kenobi/pseuds/Master_ObiWan_Kenobi
Summary: It was an ordinary day in the First Order. Kylo was just destroying things and Hux tried to fix it the best way he could think of.Ren took this precise moment of weakness to push Hux to his knees infront of him. Ren looked down at the man who was supposed to be an example to his soldiers but now the same man is on the floor, on his knees, trembling infront of the Dark Knight.WARNING:If m/m between a pair of guys and a parent and child is too disgusting and creepy to you, I do not advise reading.





	1. Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if the writing is utter shit. This is the first story that I actually tried to write. Like really put effort in. I take all the blame for grammatical and spelling errors!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I might not post often because it is almost GCSE's

Heavy footsteps cut through the silence of the now empty hallway. It was filled just seconds ago but the crackling sound of the lightsaber made them all scatter around other parts of the ship, glad not to be caught in the dark knight's wrath. Lord Ren made his way swiftly through the hallway, his dangerous lightsaber dragged along with him. Something has angered him once again. He has destroyed two control panels already but he was hungry for more.

General Hux couldn't keep up with the expenses and that is why he arranged to have a meeting with Ren to discuss his childish behaviour, which has obviously not settled well with Ren because he was currently threatening to destroy every atom in the corridor.

Hux stood in the conference room, going through some reports on his datapad. Ren was supposed to arrive five minutes ago but he still wasn't there. That is why the General is currently trying to entertain himself with a few reports to keep himself calm. 

"Where the kriff is that man child." Hux whispered through gritted teeth to himself, he didn't understand why he still put up with Ren and his childish behaviour. Luckily Ren arrived ten minutes later after his assigned time.

Ren overrode the code to the conference room with ease, deactivating the lightsaber as he entered he knew that if Hux saw it, it would light up a few sparks of anger in him. However, Hux did see it and it indeed lit up sparks of anger in him.

"Have you been destroying my ship again, Ren." Hux demanded noticing the weapon deactivate, it wasn't a question it was a statement since Hux already knew the answer.

"Our ship General." Lord Ren corrected. He was right it was their ship, Supreme Leader made their ship as much as Hux despised the idea he had to accept it. 

Ren walked over to the conference table and took a seat in an uncaring manner. While the General rose from his seat and began to accuse Ren of all the problems he is causing him and the First Order.

"Your destruction costs a lot of credits to the First Order, Lord Ren. Those credits could be used for something more useful. For example the construction Starkiller Base. Certainly more useful than replacing the same console for the third time because someone couldn't keep their problems to themselves!" Hux began to lose his temper with the Knight. He was so tired of all this nonsense he just wanted to be left at peace and not be some babysitter for a child who can't distinguish the difference between the toilet and the sink.

Ren tried to keep his cool under the mask as the General threw insults at him, most of them were insignificant and can easily be ignored. So Ren just took the hit but soon the General's insults and 'discipline' speech became boring so Ren decided to take it up a notch.

As soon as the idea arose in the Knight's mind the General was left unable to speak because of the sudden pressure slowly crushing his windpipe. His throat begins to feel sore and some fear has appeared in the back of the General's mind.

Meanwhile Ren took this moment of silence to get up and out of his seat, stretch, enjoy the silence and get close to the General in three swift strides. Hux's blue eyes were suddenly clouded by the loss of oxygen as he gripped helplessly at his neck to no avail. It was obvious Hux wanted to say something as his mouth was slightly open, but no sound came out.

"It's seems that you are not as powerful without your voice General." Ren said in a mocking tone, which filtered with the same effect through the vocalizer. The General seemed very angered at Ren, it was clear by the slight facial features twitching in annoyance.

Ren brought one of his hands to Hux's face, still keeping a tight grip on his throat through the force. Hux wanted to move away from the hand, push it away but he couldn't move as much as he wanted to he couldn't.

"Let-t...m-e...go...R-Ren-n." Hux stuttered through his sentence, his voice was hoarse with some hidden fear in its tone. Ren in fact didn't let go of the General, he liked the idea of torturing the General, a bit too much. Finally Kylo could get some revenge on Hux for being so immensely annoying.

The hand that Ren brought to Hux's face was now running over Hux's lips, giving Ren ideas of what he can do with them. One idea in particular sparked in his mind. The Knight managed to pull his hand away from the tempting lips to travel towards the Generals scalp and tangle his hand in the ginger hair. When Ren had a steady grip in the General's hair he pulled it roughly back earning a whimper from the General. Hux was clearly embarrassed by his small show of weakness that he didn't notice the grip on his throat loosen a bit to let him get a tiny bit of more oxygen.

"If you want me to let you go, General." Ren voice was quiet as he leaned in closer, to speak right by the General's ear. "Then you will have to earn it." There was something menacing and frightening in his voice that scared Hux to his core and he shuddered at the words. The proximity between them was a strange change, usually the Knight wouldn't want Hux anywhere near himself.

Ren took this precise moment of weakness to push Hux against the wall and down to his knees infront of him. Ren looked down at the man who was supposed to be an example to his soldiers but now the same man is on the floor, on his knees, trembling infront of the Dark Knight. As Hux crashed down towards the floor, his knees weren't able to resist the pressure that the Knight has afflicted upon his shoulder. Hux didn't dare look up at Ren, he was afraid of what he will see and what will happen. Just like any of the other times he was forced down on his knees. The last thing the General saw before he shut his eyes was the dark knight's boots.

Ren looked down at Hux, proud of his work. The General's hair was a mess, he didn't protest against the Knight and he didn't try to get up. That's what surprised Ren and Ren didn't want to admit it but it scared him a little too.

There was something off. Ren believed that there was something off with this. He did enjoy seeing the unbreakable man like this but...something wasn't right. Hux would never be afraid of him this much. Ren wasn't a complete monster, yes he wanted to see Hux broken but the man infront of him wasn't the same strict and emotionless General he knew, the First Order knew.

Ren wanted to ignore those feelings that slowly crept up his robes but something told him he shouldn't. His light side told him he shouldn't just ignore it. Burying his inner turmoil beneath his helmet the Knight kneeled infront of Hux, letting the invisible hold go.

Hux instantly fell forward onto his hands and knees as he gulped for air, despite it being artificial. Ren still couldn't see Hux's face. While, Hux rubbed at his neck, hoping it would let the after effects subside. Ren was still kneeled infront of him, looking quite amused by the Generals uncharacteristic nature. 

One of Ren's hands gripped Hux's shoulder tightly ready to pull or to push Hux against the wall once again and demand what the heck was that. That is when Ren noticed the tear drops that made their way down to the conference room's floor. He couldn't believe he managed to make the General cry. With his new discoveries the Knight removed the hand that was gripping Hux's shoulder and brought it to his temple, entering the General's mind. He knew he shouldn't just enter the General's mind like that when the General himself was such a wreck but he needed to know. His once very organized mind was now in shambles, fragments of random memories flying around in a chaotic manner which was so unique for Ren to see.

However, one memory stood out. Ren decided to enter it and in it he saw: _Hux was a young boy, aged 8 no more. He looked very small and skinny like he hasn't ate in several days. A figure approached him, Ren assumed it was Hux's father, Brendol. Brendol Hux approached his son and slapped him, hard. The slap was so hard it knocked Hux off his balance and he was on his knees, using one hand to support himself while the other he brought to his cheek. His father was yelling at him for bad grades._ Ren felt the fear Hux was experiencing as a child. _After his father finished yelling he yanked his son by his hair so the kid was on the same level with his father's crotch. Eyes sealed shut, trying to block everything out._ Ren felt some anger towards Hux's father, he couldn't believe a father could be so cruel to his son. Kylo knew he hadn't had the best childhood and Han Solo wasn't the best father but he was certainly better than Brendol Hux. _Brendol has pulled out his cock and snapped Hux's jaw open, keeping it open. He fucked the small child's mouth mercileslly, abusing Hux's throat and making him gag constantly, hot tears were streaking down his cheeks as he sobbed around his cock. The vibrations of Hux's sobs only spurred Brendol further on._ Ren was utterly disgusted by this _._ His own mind putting Ren in the same situation but instead of Brendol it was Han and that even mortified the Dark Knight. Ren has had enough of this particular memory so he tried to pull away from Hux's mind. As he did he caught glimpses of other memories at the _academy this time._ _It appeared every person Hux tried to be intimate with or had a  crush on just took advantage of him._

Ren removed his hand, feeling a bit shaky. Noting that his intrusion has upset and anger Hux.

"Get.Out.Ren." Hux rasped, looking at the floor. It took Ren a moment to absorb what he said.

"I SAID GET OUT!", Hux used all the strength he had to yell at Ren, as he lifted his head a little to look directly at the dark mask. The Knight complied after a beat of silence. Leaving without a word.


	2. Failure of Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is trying to cope with emotions that his father has brought upon him. He knows he won't ever get anything better than what his father gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be almost completely about Hux.

It has been two weeks since the incident between Lord Ren and General Hux. Ren gave Hux some space and didn't destroy any machinery over the past two weeks because he felt responsible for what he did and he didn't want to put more pressure on Hux, after seeing a small glimpse into the General's past. This was strange thing to do for Ren because he never cared about someone else and how they feel, but something that he saw in Hux's mind made him almost become protective over Hux. Perhaps it was because Ren never would have thought that a General like Hux could have had such a depressing childhood or that no one cared enough about Hux to give him what he wanted, desperately needed. It was an odd sensation.

Several hours into Hux's shift the General stood by the viewport looking out, thinking. On days like this he was tired, very tired. Hux usually tried to over work himself each day so much so when he went to bed he would just black out and wouldn't have to see those damned same memories surface up in his dreams, more like night terrors.

His childhood wasn't a childhood a kid should experience. It was hell. All he had to go through was traumatizing but to have Ren, Kylo fucking Ren, degrade him to such a state in a matter of minutes was beyond anything he has experience with almost a complete stranger. He didn't know how Ren actually looked like, who knows what Ren is hiding underneath the helmet, if he was even human from a civilised planet, his small knowledge of the Knight was embarrassing. He knew though that Ren was powerful: he could stop a blaster bolt if he wanted to: could hurt or kill whoever he wanted to in cold blood. Hux always wished that he will never be on the receiving end of the Knight's powers but he was, it made him feel weak and helpless. Hux could picture others, those who were in his place but received their end instead.

Through the General's clouded mind one thought kept surfacing over and over again, as he looked down into the abyss of space. _Why did he let me go? Am I truly that pathetic that I should be pitied!_ The General's fists clenched and unclenched around his wrists, his father's words echoed in his mind. The General was lost in that thought that he didn't notice nor hear Captain Phasma approach. 

Phasma noticed that something was off, she knew General Hux for a while. Such behaviour was highly unusual. His days off about two weeks ago were also unusual, the General would never put his personal matters before Starkiller but he did...

The General only snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Sudden fear run through his body, but he didn't let it show. It was an unsettling fear, reminding him of what Ren could have done if he wanted to but in this touch he found some comfort in. He turned his torso halfway towards whoever was standing behind him. He was greeted by the metal features of Phasma's helmet.

 

"General." she greeted him, concern could be heard in her voice even with the robotic tint to it, created by the helmet.

 

"Yes, Captain? Is there something you need?"

 

"Well Sir, we are expecting a visitor to arrive within the next several hours, sir." as she began to explain herself she removed the hand. Hux didn't particularly like the loss of contact but he knew he couldn't just tell her to put the hand back on his shoulder. That would be a very odd command probably followed by some awkward silence. 

 

"Who is expected to arrive, Captain?" Hux doesn't remember any scheduled meetings with outsiders, so that has caught his attention but it didn't seem to concern him, yet. Hux noticed that Phasma was a bit hesitant in answering his question, she cleared her throat. Now Hux was slightly concerned.

 

"The Admiral, Sir. Admiral Hux." Hux concern was exponentially rising, he seriously didn't like this, he felt like everything has stopped and the galaxy was crashing down on him, threatening to squash him.

The General didn't believe what he was hearing, to calm his nerves he instinctively rolled his hands into strong fists, even the force wouldn't be able to pry them open. _Why does this have to happen to me?_

 

"You are dismissed, Captain-n." His voice wavered slightly to the end of the sentence, he tried to stay calm, and he had to stay calm.

Phasma was hesitant to leave but she knew she couldn't defy orders from the General. Before she could completely walk away however the General once again spoke to her, his voice was quite quiet and unsteady but she knew better not to question it.

 

"Captain. You have control over the bridge. I am retiring to my room early."

* * *

Hux hurried of to his private quarters, avoiding every officer and trooper in his way, he didn't want to talk to them, he didn't want to see them nor did he want them to see him. Hux was a wreck, just like Ren, he presumed.

Hux felt relief wash over him as he saw the door ahead. He almost sprinted the last five meters to his door. Quickly entering his code, messing it up twice and cursing at himself for doing so but luckily on his third try he got in. The door shut automatically when its sensors picked up that Hux was already inside and no one else was entering.

Hux made his way inside his quarters, throwing off his greatcoat into the nearest hanger in the corridor. His private quarters were a place where Hux could relax, accept everything that happened that day, most importantly it was a place where he felt safe, secure. A place where no one could harm him and he was left to his own demises. However, Hux knew that's not going to be the same place when his father arrived on board. Hux will no longer be able to call this place _home_. It will become a place he will hate the most on his ship, he knows that for a fact. _Why did his father decided to visit the Finalizer actually? See him? At the worst time too._

The General headed straight to his office when he entered the private chambers, he couldn't linger in the living room nor his bedroom because he knew during the night cycle those places will become living hell. This night cycle.

Hux slammed the door to his office wide open, eyes searching.

In the middle of his office there was a big wooden table, it was made out of very dark wood almost black. Behind the table there was a dark red chair, it wasn't particularly comfortable but it did the job. On the far wall there was a viewport, almost the size of the wall. Against the right wall there were many rows of shelves filled with achievements, books, drawings and some papers that weren't work related. Besides that there was nothing that interesting in the room, well maybe the guest chair infront of the desk.

Hux made his way to the shelves and collected all the papers that weren't related to work, including some sketches, which he knew he needed to hide. His father didn't appreciate the things Hux wanted to do as a child.

_Hux remembers being a young boy around five who wanted to make his parents happy by drawing a family picture while his parents were at work. When he finished his first drawing he was really proud of it. It might not be a masterpiece but for a child that age any drawing would be seen as an achievement. Young Hux even put the effort in colouring the picture with crayons, trying not to run over the boundaries of the object he was colouring in. A few hours later he heard the door open, excited, he run out into the corridor with the picture in his hand, careful not to crumple it, he hoped his parents would like it or at least appreciate the three hours of work he put in. His father was home first._

_"Dad! dad! Look what I drew!" he sounded genuinely excited, hoping his father would appreciate his work as much as he did. Brendol snatched up the picture to look at it, not caring much._

_"Careful you will smudge it." Hux's excitement dropped a bit as part of the paper was already scrunched up where his father grabbed it._

_"_ _Pathetic." said Brendol, not impressed by the picture in the slightest. Brendol seemed rather disgusted by it._

_"You don't like it?" Hux's innocent small voice asked, losing all hope of a praise for his work. His father didn't not reply, instead he ripped up the paper and threw it in the bin by the door.  Brendol looked down at his son, there was not much anger but rather disappointment._

_"No son of mine will be doing such foolish tasks in his spare time!" Brendol's voice was rather loud, an easy tone to scare a child. Young Hux was scared indeed, this was the first time he did something for his parents that he thought might cheer them up and make himself happy. His father stormed off into the kitchen to go have a drink, leaving young Hux in the cold corridor with his drawing in many pieces. Hux was crying as he searched through the bin to get the drawing back, he wanted to keep it, it was the first thing he drew and put effort in, even if it wasn't respected._

Hux was now in his chair, hands tangled in his hair as he braced himself on the table on his elbows. He looked down at the glued together picture. His eyes were red from crying at the memory, remembering how he felt when his father ripped it up. The picture was around twenty-five years old now and Hux still kept it. It was a memory to prove that he could achieve anything he wanted if he tried. Hux managed to get enough courage to push the picture into the pile of other drawings he drew, he still draws to keep himself calm. After his several minutes of thinking, Hux hid the art book underneath many reports on the second to last drawer in his table.

Unable to think or see it anymore, Hux leaned back in his chair thinking things over, _If I had a child I would never do the things that my father did to me._ Hux thought, it brought a small smile to his face but also great sadness. _Who would want a child with me in the first place? Everyone just take what they want. Even Ren almost did._

All Hux had left now was to wait for hell to arrive to him and wreck anything he knew and built.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading c: Feedback is appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be M-rated.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge harshly plz
> 
> Thx for the feedback.   
> I have made some improvements to this chapter. I tried to correct most of the SPaG errors that I saw and I added a few more details c:


End file.
